humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Strategies to attract money instantly
How can i attract money Throughout the years there has been this question How can i attract money ? And throughout all those years I was watching and waiting for someone to give the right answers for it. But no one either did or could . because the same question has across to my mind in 1989when i thought in that time it is easy task to do for finding the answer However i decided to find the answer of it by myself for my own interest only But what did not across to my mind in fact was the answer will cost me long years of search to find it and understand it then use it Fans of law of attraction still insist till today that the law of attraction is the Key for the answer But it's not . though it has side of truth but it's only one side not all other ways allow me to ask how you could success to attract what you want and what you desire if there is some one else think about you in bad way and wish that you never meet success envious person i mean Then How about if there are so many around you ?!! and that's why you may find people complaining that the law of attraction doesn't work with them as is i said Low of attraction has one side only of truth apart only for that reason i realized long time ago that i have to search in new places consuming books days and nights and traveling every where searching in new places where no one ever searched before Until the day came when I found the answer The beginning of the answer for this question it begins with understanding the mysterious and hidden powers phenomena which created the words such as Luck and fate In a comprehensive search for all the powers in this respect and in all the sciences that include these forces and talking about such as myths ,superstitions , magic , fortune telling , and even dreams and religions ..etc ... in order to find the link between it Then after finding that link use the same methods and same mechanism in order to use the hidden power to change and recreate new luck and fatethen after that use it for Money Attraction as last step The link between all previous sciences called Real Symbols Where the symbols are not consist from a numbers or letters but it consist from Real life such as nature and animals and tools etc...etc as fact that each real symbols has two sides 1- physical existence = ( matter ) 2- Non physical existence ( energy ) such as human condition non physical soul in human physical body and all what your eyes can see through this life is the physical existence only But the fact is ( every thing has to side and you just see only one ) thus if you know the Real Symbols energy ( Non physical existence of it ) and learn how to use it in particular way you can attract what you want effectively and in advanced stage you can use multiple Real Symbols in different ways for each purpose. However the information by it self cannot be reliable unless by testing only then it is proved and that's what i did !!! I've tested these information on my self i stop working since 2005 as employee and i am now a successful business man and people still wondering about my luck and how money come to my hands easily To Find the Book click on the link bewlo to visit the pagehttp://payhip.com/b/rK21